Soniya
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Jake berusaha memberi hint, Tobias terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan. -Jake X Tobias- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


_This heart is crazy for your love_

_How am I to blame for this?_

_This is a good excuse to steal my heart_

_I've known it all along_

_._

_From the moment I saw you, I was looking at you only_

_No one is better than you, no one lovelier_

_Don't look away, you are only mine_

_._

_Tell me, tell me... **You are my**—_

* * *

**Soniya**

**Animorphs **© K.A. Applegate

**Warning****: **AU. OOC. Plotless. (Maybe) Jake X Tobias?  
.

.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

Senyum Jake mengembang kala tepukan serupa rintik menghujani dirinya dan teman-temannya yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu.

Tidak banyak orang di ruangan musik saat itu memang, hanya ada ia selaku vokalis dan pemain bas, teman-teman satu band akustiknya, beberapa anak perempuan yang sekarang sibuk bergunjing tentang lagu yang baru saja mereka bawakan,

—dan juga 'dia'.

"Bagaimana Soniya, lagu kami?" Jake melebarkan kedua tangannya seakan bertanya kepada seluruh penonton walau jelas sekali pertanyaan itu ditujukan langsung kepada 'dia', sang pemilik surai gelap yang duduk tenang di sudut ruangan, "Tobias?"

"Ya?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, canggung ketika sekarang semua pasang mata menghujamnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencoret-coret catatan kecil di atas meja seketika berhenti. Gesturnya berubah defensif, membuat bingkai wajah manisnya terhalang sedikit poni panjangnya.

"—Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Jake lagi setengah memaksa.

"Nadanya bagus." pujian itu bervolume kecil, hampir luput, "Tapi karena belum ada liriknya, aku tidak bisa menilai…"

Jake kembali melempar senyum., "Aku masih berusaha menulis liriknya."

"Euh.. kalau serius ingin jadi pengisi acara, kusarankan…"

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu, tuan seksi acara. Tenang saja, lagu ini pasti sudah selesai saat bazar sekolah seminggu lagi."

"B-bukan mauku menjadi seksi acara, teman-teman sekelas memaksaku. Dan namaku Tobias." suara pemuda itu meninggi.

"Kalau begitu namaku Jake."

Seisi ruangan tergelak dengan kelakar sang ketua klub musik, membuat Tobias tidak tahan dan segera pergi meninggalkan bangku semula. Jake yang merasa bersalah menitipkan alat musiknya pada Marco, sang gitaris, lalu mengejar Tobias ke luar kelas.

"Hei, maaf. Tadi aku keterlaluan… aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu atau apa… yah, kau tahu… Maaf."

Tobias salah tingkah saat salah satu lengannya terjebak dalam pegangan kuat Jake. Sejenak tubuhnya berontak, namun pemuda canggung itu menarik napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tenang saja. Aku memang harus pergi karena masih banyak klub lain yang harus kuawasi."

"Besok datanglah lagi."

Tobias tidak menjawab Jake. Dia hanya melepaskan lengannya perlahan lalu pergi menghilang di ujung lorong.

* * *

"Kali ini kau membawa alat-alat prakarya?"

Jake memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang kerepotan menggunting sesuatu di ujung ruangan. Pemuda dengan helai coklat itu penasaran, kenapa Tobias harus mengasingkan dirinya sementara banyak bangku kosong bertebaran di dekat ampli. Padahal frekuensi volume yang dikeluarkan alat musik mereka juga tidak terlalu keras.

Seharusnya Tobias juga tahu tahu kalau Jake tidak akan menindasnya secara fisik seperti anak-anak lain.

"Aku hanya membantu seksi dekorasi."

"Membantu atau dipaksa?"

Kertas di tangan Tobias mendadak kusut. Remaja itu tidak menjawab, hanya berusaha kembali berkutat dengan kertas warna-warni di tangannya. Sepertinya hari ini moodnya tidak begitu bagus karena setelah lagu berakhir dinyanyikan, ia bahkan tidak memberi tepuk tangan seperti biasa. Di luar ikhlas atau tidak ikhlas.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

Tobias kaget bukan main mendapati Jake sudah duduk di sampingnya, menempati bangku kosong yang tersedia.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Lagu kami tadi, Soniya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ada napas panjang terhembus di sana, Tobias mengalungkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga untuk mencuri waktu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau hanya menambah satu bagian nada. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menilai sesuatu yang belum selesai."

"Versi liriknya hanya akan kunyanyikan di atas panggung."

Jawaban Jake membuat Tobias bangkit langsung dari posisi duduk, matanya berusaha menahan cairan hangat yang mendesak di ujung mata. Ada kesal sekaligus kecewa yang terpancar di sana.

"K-kau sengaja membuatku stress kan? Kau pasti termasuk yang senang kalau bazar nanti gagal dan aku dihina satu sekolah?!"

"Hei tobias, bukan begitu, aku—"

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan anak-anak lain."

Secepat elang, Tobias menyambar peralatan dan buku catatannya kemudian menghilang ke luar kelas. Sungguh, kali ini Jake merasa sangat bodoh.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Jake hanya bernyanyi tanpa sekalipun bertanya pada sosok yang (masih) menyibukkan diri di ujung kelas. Jemarinya memainkan bass-nya terampil sepert profesional kebanyakan. Alunnya membuat beberapa murid yang terjebak dalam aktivitas sekolah mengintip sejenak ruang kelas yang pintunya terbuka lebar, penasaran dengan siapa saja yang menyajikan buai indah sementara mereka lelah raga mengerjakan tugas piket.

"Jake, siapa itu Soniya?"

Salah satu penonton yang diketahui Jake bernama Cassie bertanya saat grup musik akustik itu melakukan rehat pendek.

"—kau hanya menyanyikan sedikit lirik, _You are my Soniya_. Siapa itu Soniya? Pacarmu?" desak sang gadis.

"Apa di sini hanya Cassie yang penasaran?" Jake melebarkan seringai jahil andalannya ke sekitar ruangan.

Dalam hitungan detik kelas mulai ricuh. Spekulasi-spekulasi miring mulai mengalir, mengganggu sesi latihan. Ada dari mereka yang berpendapat kalau itu nama mantan pacar Jake yang misterius, bahkan ada yang menebak kalau itu hanya nama hewan peliharaan salah satu personil. Jake hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Tapi yang disana—di ujung, ia tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Pemuda itu seakan hadir hanya demi kewajiban_,_ mengurus berbagai masalah selayaknya seksi acara serta keperluan teknis lain. Jake meninggalkan posisi nyamannya di kursi untuk menarik _mic_.

"Dengar, Tobias. Kemarin, maafkan aku."

Suara Jake bergema melalui sarana beresonansi tinggi yang cukup membuat siapapun di sana kembali memperhatikan sosok yang hampir kasat mata. Sementara yang menjadi sorot perhatian tertunduk malu dengan badan bergetar, mengutuk aksi Jake di dalam hati yang sudah membuatnya sangat malu. Ada semu yang merayap hingga telinga karena tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian spesial seperti tatap penuh tuduhan yang mengelilinginya sekarang.

"Soniya—aku akan menyanyikan liriknya lengkap hanya di atas panggung." Tobias pernah mendengar kalimat itu, Jake seharusnya tidak perlu merepetisi, "Jadi kau harus ada saat kami tampil."

"Aku seksi acara jadi pasti ada di TKP, tapi aku akan sangat sibuk."

Setelah kalimat itu, Tobias kembali tenggelam dalam rutinitasnya. Namun semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk Jake. Dimainkan kembali lagu yang sudah diulang berkali-kali dalam minggu-minggu ini bagai kotak musik yang terus diputar.

* * *

"Jake, kau gugup?"

"Tidak, Marco. Kenapa?"

"Karena air terjun niagara pindah ke wajahmu."

Jake cukup menyeringai. Ia tahu Marco memang doyan melucu, tapi khusus kali ini pemuda itu paham kalau anggota band-nya hanya sedang tegang dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hei, ditonton ratusan orang saat dirimu di atas panggung itu benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan para diva di video klip MTV pun pasti pernah demam panggung.

Setelah nama grup mereka dipanggil, Jake melangkahkan kaki ke atas pentas, bersiap dengan segala peralatannya. Tubuhnya mencoba duduk rileks di kursi putar tinggi, singgasana setiap vokalis dari band bertema akustik.

Sambil melakukan _tune_ pada bas-nya, matanya menyusuri setiap insan nan jauh di bawah. Mencari sosok yang ingin sekali dilihatnya namun sekeras apapun usahnya tidak bisa ia temukan karena efek _dry ice_ serta penerangan panggung yang terlalu mencolok.

Tentu saja, pikir Jake kecewa. Seksi acara akan sibuk dan selalu sibuk hingga program berakhir. Tapi ia yakin Tobias ada di suatu tempat di bawah sana, menonton Jake seperti janjinya. Kedua tangannya spontan menepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan khayal ke alam nyata.

Jake sendiri saat ini harus berjuang.

Berjuang mengungkapkan isi hati sebenarnya melalui lagu yang akan dibawakannya.

"Pertama-tama," deheman panjang, "Aku ingin bilang kalau lagu ini kuciptakan untuk orang yang spesial. Aku selalu memperhatikannya walau dia sepertinya tidak memperhatikanku."

Ada teriakan _huuu_ menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat Jake tertawa lepas di depan pengeras suara.

"Hei, hei, bukan salahku kalau aku mendadak jadi pengecut. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku suka padanya. Karena selama ini aku hanya melihatnya ada di ujung ruangan… hatiku." tambah Jake untuk meminimalisir spekulasi yang bisa saja tepat sasaran dan tentu langsung disambut siul usil penonton.

"Lagu ini untukmu, Soniya—_sayang_."

Di sepanjang lagu, aula hanya dipenuhi jeritan kaum hawa kalap. Ada harapan tinggi dari mereka untuk menjadi seseorang yang dimaksud oleh sang vokalis.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya hikmat, Jake turun panggung dengan tangan bebas. Bas-nya sudah ia titipkan pada Marco. Sekarang remaja itu bersiap untuk tantangan selanjutnya.

Ia tidak keberatan kalau Tobias akan membencinya atau menganggapnya menjijikkan hingga mereka memakai jaket almamater. Dari sejak mendengar desas desus pembulian teman seangkatannya—di mana Tobias menjadi korban, Jake langsung menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

Awalnya memang berawal dari rasa simpati, tapi lama-lama perasaan itu berkembang secara aneh. Jake merasa ia pada akhirnya melihat Tobias sebagai seseorang yang menarik.

Lamunan Jake buyar melihat gerombolan panitia berbisik-bisik dengan wajah cukup tegang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sibuk berlari-lari di lorong.

"Hei, Rachel. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Jake pada salah satu sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Yah… salah satu panitia pingsan karena kelelahan. Dia sepertinya dikerjai untuk mengurus ini itu sampai akhirnya ambruk. Terakhir, ia bahkan dipaksa mengurus tugas seksi konsumsi."

Hei, jangan bilang kalau panitia yang dimaksud itu—

"Sudah ya, aku harus ke ruang kesehatan. Tobias dibawa ke sana."

**_JDERRR_**

Ada petir imajiner dengan background gelap ala komik shounen menghiasi latar belakang Jake yang berdiri mematung, terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

"Jadi tadi Tobias tidak melihat aksi panggungku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu Tobias?"

"Baik, Rachel. Terima kasih."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Sebagai petugas medis, ini sudah kewajibanku."

Gadis cantik bernama Rachel itu memberikan segelas teh hangat yang langsung disambut Tobias dengan sukacita. Disesap isi keramiknya sambil mengumpulkan perlahan keping ingatan serta tanggung jawab yang seharusnya masih harus dipikulnya sebagai anggota pelaksana.

"Ngg… b-bagaimana dengan acaranya?

Rachel menahan tawa melihat raut cemas Tobias, "jangan khawatir, semua berjalan lancar."

"Benarkah? Semuanya?" nadanya terkesan heran, tidak percaya.

"Kalau ada hal lain yang perlu kau tahu, panitia lain sudah dihukum karena seenaknya menumpahkan semua tanggung jawab padamu—Loh, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" Rachel panik sendiri saat melihat Tobias melempar selimut, hendak turun dari tempatnya dirawat.

"Jam berapa sekarang? A-aku, sudah berjanji pada Jake untuk menontonnya." balas pemuda itu gugup. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf karena gagal menepati janjinya.

"Jangan khawatir, tadi Marco menitipkan ini."

Tangan tobias menerima _handycam_ yang baterainya sudah setengah terpakai. Dinyalakan barang elektronik itu untuk melihat berbagai acara yang terekam rapih di dalamnya. Otaknya mengingat jadwal _rundown_ untuk mencari sasaran acara utama.

Dalam sebuah kotak kecil, manik Tobias melihat Jake dan anggota bandnya melangkah ke arah panggung. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas bahkan tanpa memakai bantuan _headphone_.

"_Lagu ini untukmu, Soniya—sayang._"

.

.

.

Sementara jauh di sana ada yang masih meratapi nasibnya karena merasa rencananya gagal. Surai coklat cerah itu menunduk lesu sambil memeluk kotak bas kesayangannya, memutar otak untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya yang mungkin lebih tepat sasaran (namun tidak dalam waktu dekat karena _kokoro_nya sudah terlanjur retak-retak.)

Jake sepertinya lupa kalau setiap acara selalu memiliki seksi dokumentasi.

**END**

.

.

.

*Btw, ini lagu India loh dari film Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham. Judulnya emang 'You are my Soniya'… :)))))))

**A/N**: Jadi sebenernya ada suka duka lucu di fandom ini hahahaha… berawal dari ngegambar fanart Animorphs terus dituduh rasis, sampe dapet komen ngga enak di tumblr kalo yang masangin chara2 di Animorphs mending mati aja. ((MAKAN NIH HOMO ANIMORPHS! MAKANNN! #nyolot #dicolok))

Tapi kami ngga mau ah benci sama fandomnya. Dulu2 udah pernah kejebak kasus ginian, ngga mau lepas fandom lagi gara2 fans egois ngga bertanggung jawab. Intinya—ayo kita kibarkan bendera kebebasan dalam memperlebar OTP dan headcanon, fandom apapun itu! #orasi

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
